Death By Chocolate
by VickyQ
Summary: The title has absolutely nothing to do with the story, I just like the sound of it.What happens when Ed ODs on Scotch? And what will Roy do about it? OOC EdxRoy


**Title has nothing to do with the story, I just like the sound of it.**

Roy set Edward down on his bed. "You idiot..."

Ed's breath smelled distinctly of Scotch.

"How on earth could you mistake liquor for juice..?"

Edward looked so peaceful while he slept,

Despite the fact that he was drunk out of his mind.

His Strawberry Blonde bangs just barely overlapped his eyelashes.

He didn't know what this feeling was called, a little less than love,

But at the same time...

A little more than love.

Roy couldn't help but stroke Ed's cheek with his knuckles,

Then he traced Ed's lips with his thumb.

'So soft... and... Warm...' He thought.

He couldn't resist the temptation.

He heard them.

They begged for him.

They pleaded with Roy to softly, lovingly kiss them.

Roy slowly moved his face towards Edward's.

He knew it was wrong, But his desires took over.

The tips of his hair softly tickled Ed's face.

He followed the commands of the lips, and softly, lovingly, tenderly kissed him.

So what if he was a loud, obnoxious, objectifying, foul-mouthed, hot-tempered little brat...

He was just so damned cute.

Edward awoke to the feeling of lips upon his own.

To Roy's surprise, He kissed back.

A hand was placed on the back of Roy's head.

Ed felt the Ebony tresses between his fingers, and it felt nice.

It was so silky that it could've been made into a priceless fabric.

Neither of them could believe what they were doing, but it just felt right.

Roy sadly, but willingly broke the kiss, just to see the look on Ed's face.

That was the one. The blank, confused look that seemed to say, "... Uhhh..."

However, Ed had gathered enough strength to flip

Mustang over so that Ed's automail arm could easily hold Roy's arms above his head.

Ed glared at the man. "Why did you do that Roy?"

Roy looked him dead in the eye,

'Because I love you, Edward' is what he wanted to say.

But the only words to escape his lips were, "I don't know..."

Edward sighed, closed his eyes, and then gave Mustang an unbelievably seductive look.

"Admit it. You just wanted to take advantage of me while I was out like a light.

You... the powerful, all-knowing, Colonial Roy Mustang... hic"

'Dammit, He's still drunk...' He thought.

"Are you going to let me go now?" Roy asked.

"Not a chance in hell, Bastard." Ed smirked. Roy glared. "And why the hell not?"

"I want you Roy. As of now, you are completely at my mercy."

Roy stared into Ed's hypnotic, golden, cat-like eyes before saying,

"You're drunk Edward, you don't know what you want."

"I know that I want you."

Ed kissed Roy's forehead lightly and whispered something along the lines of,

"And I know Riza is in love with you..."

"That has nothing to do with this."

Edward snapped one of the delicate Ivory buttons on Roy's uniform jacket with his teeth,

Revealing Roy's tan, buffed chest.

"On the contrary, it has everything to do with this."

His mouth went toward Roy's neck, and he lightly kissed him,

Again and again, making his way to Roy's chest.

Ed flicked his tongue across Roy's collar bone,

Making sure that it was light enough to make him twitch.

"I heard you two in the library. You turned her down... because there was someone else..."

Ed nibbled at Mustang's neck a little bit. "But who could it be?"

"Stop this, Edward, This isn't like you,"

Ed's eyes narrowed into a soft glower. "Who is it Roy..?"

"Stop this instant, that's an order Fullmetal!"

Ed smirked. "It's me isn't it..?"

"Why are you doing this Edward...?"

"Because, Roy!" Ed let a few tears trail down his cheek.

"You're an arrogant, self-indulged bastard whose only true joy is making things spontaneously combust...

You're an ignorant, dense, emotionless, son-of-a-bitch, and I'm ashamed to call you a human being!!!

...And I love you."

Roy felt the tear droplets hit his chest. Edward collapsed on top of him,

And he cried a little. Roy put one hand on the small of Ed's back, and one on the top of his head.

"You're so stupid..." Ed whispered. The tears dried on his cheek.

Roy could feel the heat radiating from Edward's cheek onto his chest.

"I want you to say it, Roy."

Roy displayed that loveable smug look once more.

He looked Edward dead in the eyes and said,

"I love you, Edward."

Ed slowly closed his eyes, and drifted off.

"Thank you..."

Roy fell asleep quickly afterwards, clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it.

But of course...

There was no doubt that Edward was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning.


End file.
